1
by AnOtic
Summary: Just another highschool AU with gay boys and all that good stuff. :hiatus:


**Disclaimer:** I won't say it. You can't make me say it. I own Naruto, and every one of the characters in it. End of story.

---

----------------

**MiyaviDesu01**

**AnOtic**

----------------

---

-

-

Drastic measures, indeed. The Uchiha again began to wonder what on Earth could have driven him back to this place, as he stalked down the empty, still hallway. He clutched a small note in one hand, his fingers fisted around the frail little thing. Casting a morose look at it, he checked the digits scrawled there, and glowered along the lockers as he passed, comparing numbers. 231… 232…

_234. That's it._

Pathetically easy, really. He smirked at the number, examined his note again, then resumed his smirking. In a place like this, it wasn't hard to find one's way around. He'd only ever been in this building once by his own recollection: a six-year old tagging along after his older brother. However, with only two main hallways, the 'high school' was no maze to Uchiha Sasuke of Oto City. He was used to a good workout in between classes, just trying to get to them on time.

Konoha was no challenge at all. In fact, it was boringly insignificant.

The Uchiha's victory was short-lived, though. His train of thought was lost completely as he was brutally interrupted by that horridly dull noise of adolescence. Another boy had appeared beside him, with oven mitts for earphones slapped onto the sides of his head. They blared clashing electric noises into the poor kid's ears, while the leftover residue drifted over to assault innocent bystanders. Namely, Sasuke. He frowned, checked for any trickling of blood on the guy's neck, and waited for the idiot to realize he was being stared at.

The idiot didn't realize it, nor did he turn down – or more preferably, off – that wretched 'music'. He slung his pack off of one orange-clad shoulder and proceeded to twiddle carelessly at the dial of his lock. Sasuke watched, amused, curious even, and sure enough he managed to collect the boy's combination.

Oblivious, the true blond swung open his locker door with such spontaneous force that it collided with his own forehead. He didn't really react. He merely gazed cross-eyed at the locker as if questioning its existence. The boy turned to Sasuke quite unexpectedly, a glare firmly in place.

"Do you have a staring problem, jackass?"

Judging by his attitude, the boy was not aware that he was the one to be embarrassed in the situation. Sasuke didn't give a reply. He just kept staring.

He wondered if the other could even tell that he'd spoken. How could he know for sure that his voice actually came out, that it reached any part of the outside world? Mybye he'd already gone deaf? Mybye by now he had become so accustomed to the gnashing and crashing in his ears that he knew how to monitor the output of his voice levels without any sense of hearing. Amazing, really. Sasuke silently saluted the boy.

The boy, however, ruined the moment and made a rather cro-magnon kind of grunting noise. Presently, he had his nose in his locker as he dragged a disorderly binder from its depths. Loose papers slipped out and onto the floor. The blond boy regarded them with surprise for a moment, followed up with another prehistoric throat regurgitation, and continued his odd bartering.

Once he'd finished his task, the other boy slammed his locker door violently, perhaps to spite its earlier assault on his person, and turned to Sasuke again. When he spoke, Sasuke remembered that he was staring rudely, though quite purposefully. "Do you need help or something?"

Help? Sasuke blinked slowly. He regarded the blond, noting the music had ceased and the headphones were safely tucked around the boy's neck. A quick glance told of the boy's casual look: orange jacket and blue jeans, slung low in favour of his boxers' lining, matched with orange sneakers. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he stood with his weight forward, in an upright slouch, if that made any sense.

Sasuke thought he heard the ring tone of a distant cell phone. He then imagined it was the after-effects of electric bass damaging something inside his ears. He _was_ quite sensitive to bad music.

Ah, yes. Help.

Sasuke met the other's eyes again. Deep, irritated blue. "Yes," was all he said. He displayed the reverse side of the yellowed note in his fist. The blond narrowed his eyes at it.

"That's my homeroom." He replied slowly. He glanced to Sasuke's locker and then back. "What's your last name? Start with a U?"

Uchiha Sasuke frowned. He nodded.

The other boy nodded as well. "Right," he said, "just follow me, then."

Deciding he had no need to explore his locker just now, Sasuke tipped his head again at this strange boy, who responded in kind with another of his annoyed grunts. He made his way past Sasuke, and started off down the hallway. The raven haired boy watched for a moment, loathe to actually comply. He closed his eyes, wondering yet again what drastic happening had caused him to wind up here, of all places, interacting with Orangey the Metal Head.

_The heat permeated all of his senses. The both of them were hot, slick with sweat, pressed together in this tiny, dark space. Warm breath played on his neck, and he let his fingers slide through the other's unruly hair. He'd never felt anything like this before, as his lips were sealed in another ravenous kiss._

"_I don't have to tell you anything, Uchiha. I'm going away for a while and I'll be back soon."_

"_She's passed away. Suicide. Couldn't handle the shock of it."_

Sasuke let out a breath he hadn't intended to hold. He opened his eyes, and they were hard and cold again. The truth was he'd run away, as far away as possible, chased to a place like Konoha High. He stepped forward. He breathed again.

He accepted it.

_/ Here I am, I'm following after Cro-Magnon in Converse. /_

_-_

_-_

TBC and stuff

---

---

AH, yes. :3

MY FIRST OFFICIAL POST OMFG LYKE

Uhm, I'll prob'ly redo this lame excuse for a first chapter later on. It's short - this AN is longer. Plus, I should give it a more relevant title. I just feel lonely right now. T,T


End file.
